


Mishap

by calsicle



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calsicle/pseuds/calsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine was shock to hear the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishap

The airport was crowded. Full of people going here and there, conversations going on everywhere, taxi drivers offering a ride to someone. And a certain albino was sitting on one of the bench, waiting for someone to show up.

A vexed look was carved upon Slaine Troyard's countenance as he looked around, tapping his feet against the marble floor impatiently. He took a slight glance at the clock above him, and hissed, his tone dripping annoyance.

"Where in the Vers is Orange? Did his plane get delayed?" Slaine murmured to himself, staring up at the schedule for take offs and landings. His boyfriend's plane was supposed to land thirty minutes ago, and there had been no sign of it. No one from the intercom had even informed anything about the plane.

Slaine had began to feel uneasy and antsy, thinking about wrong things. Obviously his negative thoughts were wrong―there's no way Orange would be dead, right?

....Right?

As if on cue, the television near his seat that had been showing a basketball anime suddenly changed to a breaking news. For obvious reasons, this piqued Slaine's attention. Not just his―everyone in the airport's attention, since the volume was unreasonably loud.

_"The plane that took off a few hours ago, xxxplane Q- xxxxx had crashed near the beach of Shinawara's International Airport. It had been confirmed that it had exploded in the air and fell down to the beach. It had also been confirmed that no one had survived―"_

Slaine, who had stood up from his seat just a moment ago, felt his knees turning into jelly―and he fell to his knees, a look of horror and disbelief were plastered across the albino's features.

That was Orange's plane, he was sure of it. But, really? No one survived? No―that wasn't possible. Orange wouldn't die. Orange wouldn't―Inaho wouldn't...!

People around him were whispering―he didn't know whether they were talking about how peculiar his action was or how horrifying the accident was. He didn't care. He barely even heard the woman's voice from the television.

_Inaho can't be dead Inaho can't be dead Inaho can't be dead Inaho can't be de―_

Again, he was just refusing to accept reality. But reality just had to slap him in the face again. Hard.

Inaho Kaizuka was dead, and Slaine Troyard couldn't do anything about it.

Slaine began to scream.


End file.
